thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Tale Ch. 12
The Lion Guard had come to attend a meeting with Simba, Bupu's herd, and Makuu's float. Both factions of Pridelanders had been chased out of their respective turfs by the marauding Outlanders. Now that day has come, it was time to something about this. "I know that all of you are very concerned." Simba spoke to the crowds of Antelopes and Crocodiles. "But I would like to say that the Lion Guard will protect you." "Concerned is the polite word for how we feel." Bupu huffed. "My herd's been up all night since the attack all afraid that the Outlanders will strike again!" "I agree with Bupu." Makuu stepped forward. "Without our watering hole, my float has been thirsty beyond recognition. And now that the Dry Season's at it's hottest week, things aren't looking too good " "I know, I know." Simba began to nod. "But I can tell you now that we will not let the Outlanders do anything more to you." "I can help as well." Every head that had gathered at the meeting turned to see Fikiri heading their way, allied by his son, Rogo and Ugo. The adult Mandrill walked up to where Simba was standing. "Your Majesty, allow me to go to where the Outlanders are. I can talk with the-" "No." Simba said swiftly. "I will not put you in danger like that, Fikiri. They will not be willing to talk to you, they will kill you. Remember at the Gorge?" "I remember plainly, your Majesty." Fikiri reasonably nodded. "But, in my travels outside the Pridelands, I've been able to reason with many animals of hostile intentions. The same might be said for these Outlanders. All I want is what's good for my Troop." He then gave a glance to his sons. "For my family." Simba began to think on this for a while. Fikiri was a rather strategic Mandrill who knew how to handle these kind of situations. But going before Scar's Army with no reinforcements? "Very well, Fikiri." Simba said to him. "But I will have the Lion Guard come with you in hiding, I case things get too hectic." "I can live with that." Fikiri turned to his sons. "Rogo, Ugo, head back to Ukuni woods and check on your sister." "Can do dad." Rogo nodded as Ugo did the same. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ On the outside, Kion had grown bored of being alone for so long. But inside, his overriding guilt and sorrow still plagued him. The day where his injuries healed would not come soon enough. When that day came, he would go to the Bavkkands, find Jasiri, apologize, and introduce her to his dad. In doing so, he would show him that not all Hyenas were mean like the ones of his day. And, of course, he'd have to apologize to his friends as well. But he couldn't do that lying down. He tries to use his legs to stand, but still having very little strength from the Injuries he sustained from Zira, he wobbled and laid back down. "I wouldn't try that, Kion." The voice he heard did not sound cold like the last voice he had heard speak to him days ago. He turned to see the owner of the voice entering his cave. Kiara. Kiara did not seem angry at Kion, nor did she sound condescending. Instead, she seemed very worried about him. "Hey, little brother. How're you feeling?" Kion looked a little confused as to why Kiara was not acting disappointed in him. "Um.... I'm fine, Kiara. Why do you ask?" "Why wouldn't I ask?" Kiara tilted her head. "You're my brother, and if you're hurt, I've got to worry about you, right?" "But, why're you talking to me?" Kiara sighed before giving her answer. "Because I'm not much different than you." "What?" "I also made a friend that I shouldn't have. His name's Kovu, and he's the son of Zira and Scar." Kion's eyes widened as he leaned back. "Kovu? Oh yeah.... I remember him saying he met you before. But that was a long time ago, before I was born, wasn't it?" "That's right." Kiara nodded. "So I know how you feel, Kion. Dad may not respect you decision, but I do. If you're friends with a Hyena, I don't want to separate you two." Kion solemnly shrugged. "If she'll even wanna see me." "What do you mean?" Kiara asked. Kion sighed. At this point, he had thought that Kiara knew everything that was troubling him, from his scars to his regrets. Apparently, Kiara had not even begun to scratch the surface of it all. So he began to explain. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Mandrill walked along the pathway that led to Makuu's ood watering hole that was now owned by the dreaded Outlanders. Having seen Scar, you might have thought that Fikiri would want to leave the Pridelands. You'd have been wrong. Fikiri was the kind of Mandrill who would stand by his allies through thick and thin. Which is why he planned to reason with these Outlanders. The invaders watched as he entered their campgrounds. Vultures watched from up in the trees. Skinks crawled upon the rocks and spotted him from a mile away, scuttling away to report it to their commanding officer. Kiburi lay in the water that he had won from his archenemy. He smiled with pride as his float of traitorous crocodiles laughed as they soaked themselves up. But their laughter died down as they watched Fikiri enter their new turf. Stopping him was the leader of the Jackals, Reirei. "Um, can we help you, Monkey?" Fikiri cleared his throat. "I wish to speak with Zira. I don't want any trouble, and let me assure you, I taste worse than I look." As he smart-aleced his way past the Jackal, he spotted The Lioness a good ways away, sitting on a ledge and staring out at Priderock. He approached her slowly and cautiously. He knew the Lion Guard was waiting in the underbrush, but he also wanted to try and stand his own ground as well. Zira did not even turn around to know the Mandrill was there. "Did Simba send you?" Fikiri cleared his throat again, Zira having caught him off guard. "I am a friend of King Simba's, yes." The Lioness gave a chuckle as she slightly turned her head around to meet him. "He's some Lion King, sending you out here instead of having the nerve of coming himself." She then turned around and walked towards him. Once she was close enough, she lowered her head down to his face in an intimidating way. "We are going to destroy you." Fikiri flinched at the threatening tone in Zira's voice before calmly speaking again. "I imagine your next move is to attack us by surprise, when our backs are turned, but you've approached downwind." Zira scoffed slightly as she looked back down at him. "An inconvenience, Nothing more. when the Lion Guard is out there protecting you, they are merely delaying the inevitable. Scar will have these lands and Kovu will become his successor." "Well, you and Scar should know that you won't find taking us down to be very easy." Fikiri dared calmly. "We ought to come to better terms." Zira lowered her eyelids as she observed his prowess. "I am listening." Fikiri had been given much confidence knowing that the Lion Guard was lying in wait not far away from him. "The Pridelanders have enough enemies without you and your pride on the attack. We could break down the divide between the Pridelands and the Outlands, and share our resources. You would be seen as a leader a vision. A leader of genius." At first, it seemed that Zira was not going to be giving out a warm answer. What came, however, was a laugh that sounded like she had just heard a very good joke. She came closer to him, letting him feel her laughter. "It amuses me, how much you misunderstand the severity of this situation. How you feel that you're in a position to strike a deal." And what she said next really Chilled the Monkey. "Don't you think we know the Lion Guard is in the bushes?" The startling revalation came with a number of grunts and groans as the Lion Guarf was apprehended by several Crocs, Lions, and Jackals. Along with the Lionesses paw pinning Fikiri down. "Honestly, I'm glad that you all came." She lowered her snout dangerously close to Fikiri's face, baring her fangs. "You can deliver a message to Simba for me. With the Lion Guard alongside you, it will make it all the more plausible." Fikiri did not try to struggle out of Zira's grip, nor did he try to attack her. He could only listen to her demands. Category:The Final Tale Category:Hueyslinger Category:Fanfiction Category:Chapters